You Get What You Give
by Willow25
Summary: Christmas Eve 2006 at the Hyperion: Buffy shows Faith once and for all that nice girls can still have naughty fun. Pairings: Spuffy, FaithRobin


Title: "You Get What You Give, A Christmas Story"

By: Willow25

Pairing: Spuffy, Faith/Robin

Rating: Soft R, for language and adult humor, and vague reference to bondage & BDSM-type stuff

Author's Note: Even though this takes place in my FAA-Verse, all that really means is that you have to imagine the two couples in this story have each been co-habitating for over two years, and they all work training Slayers. Written for my Dec 20, 2007 posting day at noel of spike on LJ.

Thanks to my betas nautibitz and nomdiplume, for their prompt assistance in getting this back to me, and their insightful comments. Even if I forgot to type it earlier, I'm very grateful for the help.

* * *

Christmas Eve, 2006 

Buffy was in the bathroom primping. Not something she regularly did in the evening; usually she climbed into the bed with her makeup freshly removed, hair messy and a little damp, wearing something comfy that covered all the important bits in case small children decided to invade her bedroom in the middle of the night.

But this Christmas Eve; like the night she'd gotten engaged two years ago, her wedding night this summer, and a few special nights in between; was one where she was pulling out all the stops as a special treat for Spike. She'd put on makeup the way she would for a formal event, picked out special lingerie, and was now curling her hair. Her feet were encased in stiletto-heeled 'slippers', and the diamond necklace she'd received the previous Christmas sat against her collarbone.

Buffy thought she looked damn good, and she knew her husband would appreciate the hell out of her efforts, even if he didn't care for the outfit. She was a little worried about that part. But the best thing about being with someone who was as in love with her as Spike, was that Buffy knew she'd get a positive reaction to her efforts even if they weren't to his taste. It did worlds for her confidence, and after spending the past few years living with him, she was much more sexually adventurous than she could have imagined becoming.

Finally ready, Buffy walked into the bedroom with all the sexy attitude she could muster. And as expected, she was not disappointed by the reaction. Spike had been lounging on their big bed, the covers turned down invitingly around him, and he'd lit the room with candles and turned off the lamps before settling down to read. When he saw Buffy, he dropped the book.

She tried her hardest not to giggle, but there was no way she could help the smile that crossed her lips. "You'd think you'd never seen me in lingerie before." She said warmly, strutting across the carpet until she stood in the middle of the room. "So, what do you think?"

Think? She expected him to think when she was dressed like that? Buffy's lingerie generally tended towards the romantic; lacy satin gowns, frilly bras and panties. And he liked those, a lot. But this…She wore a hip-length camisole in bright Christmas red, split open down the front and held together with a large bow between her breasts. The bow was satin, the rest of the top was completely see-through. As were the matching short-shorts.

As he watched, still struggling for words to tell her how very much he liked this new look, Buffy did a little spin to show off a matching satin bow perched over her bum on the waistband of her shorts. Spike groaned, finally finding some words. "You look…Edible."

Buffy smiled even wider, preening a bit as she walked closer to him. "You really like? You went so nuts over the corset thing, I was afraid you'd think this getup was…Well, tacky."

"No! You're very glamorous, and those bows are just…" He sighed, watching with an eagle eye as her nipples peeked out from behind the bow on her top, and totally losing his train of thought.

She couldn't help it – Buffy giggled as she slid into her husband's lap, sobering as his hands slid over her exposed skin. She nodded to the bedside clock, which had just turned to midnight. "It's Christmas," she murmured in her sexiest voice. "Aren't you going to open your present?"

Spike's most evil smirk emerged, as his fingers trailed across her chest, fiddling with the bow and debating if he should remove the little top now or wait until the absolute last minute. They didn't get many nights off; he wanted to take advantage of the occasion. "Well," He drawled. "Maybe I'll just peel back the wrapping a bit, and see if I can take a peek at what's inside. Don't want to spoil Christmas morning, after all."

Her hands convulsed around his shoulders as Spike's head lowered, the very tip of his tongue tracing her neckline. He ran kisses up and down her neck, making Buffy squirm as he hit all her favorite spots. After a few minutes of sensation play that left Buffy gasping, he paused to bury his face between her breasts, lifting them gently against his cheeks so he could feel the contrasting fabric textures and the warmth of her flesh beneath them. Buffy moaned as his thumbs flicked her nipples, his hot breath through the fabric making her shiver…

And then the phone rang. For a second neither of them moved, caught in a fog of love play, unable to process the interruption. Then their years of training kicked in. The staff got so few completely free nights, there was no way anyone would be calling them unless it was a serious emergency.

With a groan, Buffy pulled away gently, not wanting to move but unable to reach the phone from her position. Hoping against hope that the emergency on the other end of the phone was somehow not end-of-the-world related, Buffy kept up her seduction. Rather than sliding completely off Spike's lap, or turning to the side to grab the phone, Buffy executed a gymnast-worthy back bend across his left knee, which had the effect of pushing her crotch and breasts upwards and placed most of her body weight in her husband's left palm. Hitting a favorite kink; that he really got off on the fact that she was so 'dainty'.

Spike groaned, unable to take his eyes off of her rippling torso with its golden skin, palm tingling at the feel of her muscles flexing against his hand. How someone so strong could look so fragile he would never understand. But he really, really liked it.

Grabbing the phone on the second ring, Buffy answered it with as much good nature as she could muster. Unfortunately for the person on the other end, it wasn't much. "What is it?"

"Faith and Robin are on their way up to see you guys. I told them you were D.N.D. tonight, and off duty and all, but Faith just laughed and said she wanted to see what you were up to on your night off." Carolyn spoke in a rush, obviously not wanting to keep Buffy on the phone for longer than was absolutely necessary.

Buffy flushed, pulling herself out of the backbend with Spike's assistance. Faith was always teasing her about the 'married life' being dull, and Buffy being too old for her age. It would serve her right to catch them…And just like that, a plan formed. "Thanks, Car." Buffy hung up the phone, tossing it to the bed beside her husband's hip. With an evil smile of her own, Buffy met his eyes. "Strip. And leave the glasses on." Buffy bounced off Spike's lap and ran into the closet.

He was tempted to ask what she was so excited about all of the sudden that wasn't him, but Spike had learned long ago that when Buffy was in one of her moods, it was better to just do what she said. So he dutifully removed the linen shirt and light wool trousers he'd put on for Christmas Eve dinner, and sat back down on the bed to wait.

To say he was surprised when Buffy emerged with a handful of his ties, rather than freshly dressed in PJ's as he'd expected, was an understatement. "What the devil do you have planned?" He asked, equal tones of fear and awe in his voice.

"No time to explain, William; it's a little joke on Faith. Now, lay on your stomach and spread your arms and legs."

By that time he had a pretty good idea of what she had planned, if not exactly what it would accomplish. He could have protested; after all, respectable high school teachers should not be getting caught tied up by colleagues. But then again, it was Faith, and him, and Buffy; none of them would ever be accused of being the best role models. And he really was interested in seeing just how depraved his little wife could get, after she'd spent so much time being Miss By-the-book. So, Spike let Buffy tie him up.

Buffy smiled, running her hands over the corded muscles of Spike's back and thighs as she tied the final knots. She saved the gag for last, when she could hear the faint rumble of voices outside their living room door. Spike grumbled and tossed his head in displeasure, knocking his glasses askew as she shoved the tie into his mouth, inspiring Buffy to spend a moment nuzzling his jaw. "Just follow my lead, and relax, sweetie." She whispered, kissing his cheek tenderly before quickly drawing away to duck under the bed and grab a few things from a storage box she'd placed there earlier as part of his Christmas present. He'd been meaning to use them on her, and Buffy was sure he'd take the opportunity later, but for now…

Spike yelped in surprise as the single tail crop fell against his shoulder blades and upper back; ten hard strokes in rapid succession leaving what he was sure were welts. By the time Buffy took the paddle to him, and was interrupted only a few strokes in by banging on their bedroom door, he was bucking against his restraints and trying frantically to spit out the gag.

It took Buffy a few seconds to keep herself from giggling; she walked slowly towards the door, reminding herself not to look too pleased or Faith would realize it was all a joke before Buffy even got to the punch line. When Spike realized she was just going to leave him there buck naked and welted as she answered the door to her second in command, he shrieked beneath his gag. Which was what Faith and Robin heard a second before Buffy unlocked the door and threw it open.

It was just after midnight on Christmas Eve - Faith had expected to wake B and Spike from a sound sleep, or at least interrupt them getting ready for bed; then tease them a little for being domesticated, deliver her arrival report, and head off to bed with her man. To say she was shocked by the scene in front of her was a drastic understatement. If she'd thought at all about their sex life, and she tried not to, she would have expected their positions to be reversed.

"Hey guys!" Buffy said cheerfully, fighting a blush as Robin's eyes dropped to her chest. "I'm glad to see you got in on time; Jezzie was afraid there might be weather issues." Spike yelped again, indignant at the fact that his wife was calmly discussing the weather as he lay there for all the world to see.

The yelp had the unfortunate effect of drawing Faith and Robin's attention to him. And Faith found herself doing something she hadn't in as long as she could remember – blushing. "Umm, yeah; no worries, the flight was fine…" Great, she was tongue-tied, too. So much for being the cool Senior Slayer.

"Great!" Buffy used all the perky she could gather to prevent herself from laughing. She just had to hold on a few seconds longer…"Listen, I'm glad to see you and all, but we're a little tied up right now…" Spike made a noise of indignation, and there was no way Buffy could keep herself from smirking. "Well, William is, anyway."

Robin choked, embarrassed and shocked at this behavior from the Slayer he'd always considered so proper. Faith cursed her blushing and stammering internally as she tried to get herself back under control.

"I've got stuff that needs doing." Buffy grinned cheerfully. "Why don't you get some rest, and we'll see you at breakfast, okay?"

Thankful for the out, Faith and Robin hurriedly muttered their goodbyes and fled the apartment. Buffy held on for as long as she could, but before the outside door closed she started giggling. The giggling turned into laughing, and soon she was laughing so hard her legs gave out, and she was forced to crawl back to the bed. Spike turned his head to watch her progress, and though he was still a little angry at her for using him to 'get' Faith, he smiled at her hilarity. It was one of his favorite things in the world, to see his wife laugh.

By the time she'd pulled herself on top of the mattress and begun untying his ankles Buffy had herself under control, barely. Her face was flushed from laughter, her eyes watered, and she was gulping air; but she could speak again. "Sorry if I embarrassed you. I just get so sick of Faith being all superior because she's more outspoken about sex than I am. Like blabbing your business all over the place is such a great thing. You know she actually called us 'domesticated old fogies' the last time she was here? Just because we're trying to get pregnant! And then she just assumes it's okay to walk into our apartment uninvited in the middle of the night. It was past time someone taught her a lesson…"

Okay, babbling wasn't good. It was just, well, she didn't want her little joke on Faith and Robin to be responsible for ruining her special Christmas night with her hubby. It was their first Christmas as a married couple; she wanted it to be special. By way of apology, and to prevent herself from further babbling, Buffy rubbed Spike's ankles, then the muscles of his legs, following her caresses with a random smattering of kisses. She kissed every paddle and crop stroke, caressing his butt and back with a gentle touch, and gave him a tender shoulder massage before working her way to his wrists. Once again she saved the gag for last.

Spike felt his anger dissolve in the face of the tender care Buffy gave him with her gently soothing touch. And he had to admit, if only to himself, it was a damn good joke. Once she'd released his wrists and made sure there were no marks, Buffy moved back and allowed Spike to sit up as she removed the gag. He sat there and looked at her for a moment, taking in the tender care in her eyes as she carefully straightened his glasses and checked his face for bruising or fabric burns, and the worry that gathered as he held off speaking to her.

Finally, Buffy couldn't stand it anymore. If he was going to be mad, let him be mad – but he should at least be speaking to her. "Spike?" She whispered, pouting a little as she met his eyes. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, or hurt you, or anything. You know I wouldn't do that intentionally. I just got carried away."

The part of him that once would have replied that he didn't, in fact, know she wouldn't hurt him had long since been silenced. He trusted her implicitly. Which brought Buffy instant forgiveness…Well, once he'd finished 'punishing' her. "Someone's been a very, very naughty little girl." He murmured, darting out his left hand to grab both of Buffy's wrists. "Now, are you going to take your punishment quietly, or am I going to have to tell Santa on you?"


End file.
